Don't Forget About Yourself
by Ddelle26
Summary: We get advice from everyone, but the only advice that you listen to is the advice from people you care about. The only advice you take to heart is the advice from your best-friend. This is a one-shot about Wally and Robin and how they care about each other. Friendship and if your squint really hard you might see a little romance.


**Author's Note: This is my first story, I had to write a creative story for one of my classes and decided to post it here. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please message me and I will do my best in fixing them. Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any characters in the with the story.  
_**

Klink! The the balls bounced around the table topped with the soft green felt, hitting the sides and each other. Trying to find an empty place to stop.

"Take your glasses off" he said to the raven haired boy that was wearing tinted polarized sunglasses "I want t-"

"No" the raven hair boy said to the red head in haste " Wally, you of all people should know I can't compromise my identity"

"But! Rob no one is around to see, they are all away on missions. Why can't you just be yourself, not a superhero, not the perfect ward of Bruce Wayne, just yourself."

The raven haired boy also know as rob or robin sighed and walked around the table trying to line up a shot. When he found one he hit the white ball just enough so that it tapped the solid red ball in to the right conner pocket.

He stood up with a stoic look and replied "It is just so hard to know who I really am, I try to be the perfect person I try to save everyone and please everyone, I-"

"You're forgetting yourself" Wally said bending over the table getting ready to make his shot.

"What?" his stoic face turning to one of pure confusion.

Forgetting about the shot Wally stood up and said again " Yourself, your forgetting yourself. You try to please everyone but you forgot the most important person yourself."

Shaking his his head Wally bent back down to re-line his shot he hit the white ball which ric-a-shaed off the walls sinking both the orange and green striped balls. The silence weight in the room the only sound heard were the sighs of the teens as the other players balls were slowly diminishing to the pockets around the table and the klick of the que hitting the ball.

Just as Rob was about to sink the "8" ball he stood up showing yet again no emotion, and asked the red haired boy "What do you mean I'm 'forgetting' myself" referring to the conversation they were having at the beginning of the game.

After shaking his head slightly and sighing Wally then responded "You say that you want to please everyone," he paused and looked up to make sure that Rob was understanding what he was saying, after getting a slight nod as if to say continue, he started again "You say that you want to please everyone, but how can you make everyone happy if you don't care about yourself and what you want. You treat yourself like a rag doll that gets tossed around the family until no one wants it anymore. How can you know what others want of you if you don't know for yourself what you want. If you want to know what you want you have to start being yourself, not the perfect superhero, not the perfect ward, you have to have your own definition of perfect and fulfill that first before you try being someone else's 'perfect'" Wally finished his mini-speech by putting air quotes around the last perfect.

Robin looked away contemplating what his friend meant by this, still in deep thought he leaned over the table and and hit the white ball so it tapped the "8" ball and sinking in the bottom left conner. Not even noticing his victory he put down his que and walked away. This reaction puzzled his ginger haired friend into following him out of the game room in to the kitchenette. Upon entering the room Wally saw his friend sitting at the island with still in deep thoughts about what he had previously said.

The room was silent until Robin sigh and moving his chair causing a loud squeaking. The sudden noise surprised Wally causing him to look at his friend, watching him all the way to the fridge and taking out cake that Wally's aunt had made earlier. Passing a piece of the cake to Wally, Robin broke the silence yet again but this time with his voice and not his chair.

"How do I know if I am pleasing myself?"

Not sure how to respond Wally was now the one sitting thinking about what to say next. Soon Wally spoke "Honestly, Robin I am not sure. That is something that you need to figure out yourself, it might be that you have to live up to your name, be a robin, fly the nest or just thinking about yourself and making sure you are happy before you make sure that others are happy."

Robin again thinking about what the older teen has been saying took off his sunglasses, and opened his piercing sky blue eyes, giving him almost a childish face. After another few minutes of silence and eating cake Robin spoke up again "Thank you, you are right I should make sure that I am happy before I try to make others happy."


End file.
